


baby please come home

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Surprises, This is a Christmas Fic, it's just fluff and malec owning my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Magnus had accepted that fact the Alec wouldn't be home for Christmas when Tessa walked into his office right before he was about to go home.





	baby please come home

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i'm writing Christmas shit in july 
> 
> edited by @writing_way_too_much
> 
> enjoy

“I got you the best Christmas gift ever!” Tessa exclaimed as she put a blindfold over Magnus’s eyes. 

“You did what now?” Magnus asked. He really didn’t want whatever was about to occur to actually occur. All he wanted to do was go home, see his kids, and drink some spiked eggnog. It wasn’t his fault he had been miserable for the past week and a half; Alexander had called him and said he wouldn’t be home for Christmas because his business trip had been extended, again. Magnus wasn’t mad at him, he knew what he was signing up for when Alec had taken that promotion. Hell, Magnus had told Alec to take it. He just wished that it meant Alec could still spend his Christmas in New York, and not in France, or Germany, or wherever he was. 

“I got you the best present ever. You’ll love it, Bane.” Tessa was leading him around the building the two of them worked at. Well, that Tessa worked at. Magnus owned the building, and paid Tessa. He wondered if he should point out that he controlled her paycheck.

“Christmas is still four days away,” Magnus said. 

“Shut up and let this happen.”

“Fine,” Magnus muttered. 

After several more minutes of walking, and Magnus praying he wouldn’t hit anything, they finally stopped. Magnus had a pretty good internal compass, you need one when you live in New York, but he had no idea where he and his captor had ended up.

_ Just let this be over quickly _ , Magnus thought,  _ I have a date with my Netflix account.  _

“Okay, when I say go, take off your blindfold, and you will receive the greatest gift ever,” Tessa said, practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Whatever gets me home quicker.” 

“Five, four, three, two, one.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Go!” 

Magnus took off the blindfold and was greeted by the sight of a wall. Not even an exciting wall! It was a wall that was a part of an unused small office. 

“Tessa, this is a  _ room _ , a room that I’ve seen before, nonetheless. It’s a-” Magnus’s words got lost in his throat when he turned around, because it wasn’t Tessa standing front of him, it was Alec.  _ His _ Alec. 

“I mean, I’ve seen worse rooms,” Alec remarked, moving closer to Magnus.

Words finally found their way back to Magnus. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Magnus winced, that had come out harsher then he intended. He tried again. “I mean, you’re supposed to be in France or Germany or England or wherever the hell that is definitely not New York.”

Alec laughed, and  _ god _ , Magnus had missed his laugh, and his face, and his smile, and three weeks was too long to not see Alec in person. 

“Well, I kind of begged my boss to give me a few days off, and then she laughed and told me to get on a plane, so here I am,” Alec explained. 

“So how long are you-” 

“Until the 27th, but then I have to hop back on a plane and get back to France until the 4th.”

“A week,” Magnus said.

“A week,” Alec ecohed. 

Magnus grinned, “Get over here and kiss me, Lightwood.”

Alec grinned back and closed the space between each other. “There is nothing I would love more.”

Their mouths pressed together. Hands found their way into hair. Three weeks’ worth of loneliness vanished.

“Merry Christmas, my love” Alec whispered, when the two pulled apart. 

“Merry Christmas indeed.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> these two own my entire fucking self
> 
> kudos & comments are my life force


End file.
